The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 (Iago PUC's version)/A Pair of Webslingers
A Pair of Webslingers is the Season Premiere episode of Iago PUC’s [[The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 (Iago PUC's version)|version of the third season of The Spectacular Spider-Man]] (subtitled "New Warriors Unleashed"). Summary Following another fight with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man meets a new young heroine calling herself Spider-Woman, who takes a friendly liking to him and surprises him with her awareness of his identity of Peter Parker. At the same time, Peter makes things up with both Liz Allan and Gwen Stacy (both had likewise learned of his secret as Spider-Man and agreed to remain friends with him for his heroic deeds towards them and keep his secret) while starting his new job at the Baxter Institute as Reed Richards' prodigy and lab assistant after quitting his former job as photographer at Daily Bugle, which is at the brink of bankruptcy due to J. Jonah Jameson's obsessions with criticizing Spider-Man without any important reasons or evidences. As he works alongside Mr. Fantastic and Iron Man to stop Doctor Octopus and A.I.M. units' androids known as the Dragon Men, Peter learns of three new secrets: the existance of three mystical artifacts called the "World's Scions", Jameson's own dark secrets behind his pointless claims of Spider-Man as a "menace", but the most surprising of all... one of his friends' amazing connection to Spider-Woman. Episode Outcomes * Spider-Woman is revealed to be Gwen Stacy having been bitten by a radioactive spider in Oscorp and equipped with an advanced version of Spider-Man's tech provided by Reed Richards. * J. Jonah Jameson is exposed for negociating with Doctor Octopus and arrested. And Daily Bugle becomes Spider-Man's personal headquarters. * Episode ends with a mysterious young woman having obtained one of the World's Scions and completed it. Quotes * See also: The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 (Iago PUC's version)/A Pair of Webslingers/Transcript ---- : (in a science expo, Peter meets with Gwen Stacy and Liz Allan) : Gwen Stacy: Must've been some fight last night. I suppose you won again noneless. : Peter Parker: Supposed right. Although, I had some help. : Liz Allan: From the new spider who's been swinging around. The woman-version of you. Right? : Peter Parker: You saw Spider-Woman too? : Liz Allan: Yeah. She's been doing some good hero work like you've been doing. I saw her fighting Mark on the Coney Island last night. Still a shame there's almost no one to tell a thing about her in news. Even the Daily Bugle isn't reporting anything about her. : Peter Parker: And just like me, you two know even if they did... : Gwen Stacy: Yeah, I know. Jameson would just do the same thing he does about Spider-Man. Right? (Peter nods for agreement) Speaking of which... the Bugle still keeps trying to write news about Spider-Man, but this time with no pictures like they usually use. Did Jameson fire you? : Peter Parker: No. (shows off his camera) I just made the right decision. (tosses the camera in a trash can) Because, seriously. No matter how many good pictures I took. That ignorant cheap crab would still do what he does best anyway. (mimicking Jameson) "Spider-Man is a criminal!" "Spider-Man is a menace!"... just that. Nothing else. And then I thought myself: "If he wants the Bugle to rot away with that same old rubish everybody got so bored of, then let him do it alone. Because I'm done. And out." : Liz Allan: So... what now? : Peter Parker: Now... (shows off his new badge) now I work on the other thing I'm much better at. : Gwen Stacy: (sees the badge; surprised) You joined the Baxter Institute? : Peter Parker: As the science prodigy of one of the greatest minds of the 21st century. (they hear cheering crowd on streets) And his fans are cheering on him right now. : (Gwen and Liz address to Peter's new boss and smile cheerfully; Peter's new boss is Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic, who is fighting a human/dragon hybrid android as Peter hides and puts on the Spider-Man suit) : Spider-Man: (arrives and shoots a web in the android's eyes, allowing Richards to knock the robot down) Sorry I'm late, Doc. I was having a little moment with friends. : Mr. Fantastic: No need to worry about being too late. Or too early. Being present for the living is all that matters. : (the android recovers and attempts to attack the pair with flamesthrowers from its mouth) : Spider-Man: So, what are we up against? Another one of Doctor Doom's Doombots? : Mr. Fantastic: Not really. This one was sent here by A.I.M. units. They call it a "Dragon Man". : Spider-Man: Dragon Man? Seriously? Don't they have any more creative name like "Scorcher"? Or maybe "Lizard II"? : Mr. Fantastic: I'm afraid those names are already being taken by two of A.I.M. agents their new mad scientist is experimenting on. : (the Dragon Man attempts to pounce the two until it is interrupted by a beam shot in its face. The shot was a repulsor blast done by Iron Man, who lands in the area between Spider-Man and Mr. Fantastic) : Iron Man: Tell me either of you saved a piece of him for me? : Spider-Man: We saved plenty, mr. Stark. : (the Dragon Man recovers and breathes fire at Iron Man, who deflects with a Nanotech shield in his armor, until Spider-Man webs a two trash cans and throws them at the robot's mouth, stopping the flames. The three heroes continue fighting the robot as Ned Lee records the event with his camera) : Ned Lee: This is going to be the event of the month, folks! Spider-Man battling alongside two of Earth's greatest science geniuses who also happen to be two of Earth's greatest superheroes! That's right! Those are Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, and Reed Richards, a.k.a. Mr. Fantastic! Both fighting alongside Spider-Man in Midtown High Expo on one awesome team up! You've heard of it today from Ned Lee reporting live for Daily Bugle! (he notices the Dragon Man about to breathe fire at him and panics) Huh-oh! (the Dragon Man breathes fires at him, but Spider-Man shields Lee with Web Shields) : Spider-Man: Go, now! (Lee runs away as Spider-Man sees a lead sphere in the ground and the Dragon Man about to breathe fire again; Spider-Man has an idea) Good idea, Bellerophon. (he webs the lead sphere down, spins it in the air and throws it towards the Dragon Man's mouth right before it can shoot fire again. Everyone watches amazed) : J. Jonah Jameson: (laughs amused) He thinks this is gonna work? (he continues laughing, but he stops when he notices everyone staring angrily at him and do not want to join his laughter) : Ned Lee: But like... really? A metal sphere? : Mr. Fantastic: A lead sphere actually. : J. Jonah Jameson: (annoyed) Metal. Lead. Who cares?! What's this going to...?! : Iron Man: (interrupts) Why don't you just shut up and look? : Mr. Fantastic: And they say that "we smart guys talk too much"... : (the Dragon Man tries to shoot fire, but the flamethrower melts the sphere, causing it to block its air passage. As a result, the Dragon Man gets overloaded and explodes. Spider-Man stands victorious over the robot as everyone cheers) : Spider-Man: Still like other robot monsters... no brains. Only brawn. And bad programming. Am I right, Doc? : Mr. Fantastic: You can say that again. Especially when they're mere prototypes like this one. : Iron Man: And the way I see it, you did it just like Belerophon. Good call, kid. ---- ---- : (after defeating Scorpion and keeping the evidences of Jameson's plans safe, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman watch from the distance as Scorpion is arrested and interrogated) : Spider-Woman: You sure S.H.I.E.L.D. will handle this guy this time? : Spider-Man: Absolutely. According to the doctor, they're currently holding supervillains in a prison cell that's located, not on New York... or any other city on Earth... but in another dimension. One which the dumbest of the villains would get lost into in seconds if they try to escape. : Spider-Woman: Sounds pretty promising. Just like those evidences we've just collected. : Spider-Man: Yeah. And now, to wait for the right moment to show everyone how Jameson's really trying to make money to save the Bugle from getting shut down. : Spider-Woman: Pretty good plan. : Spider-Man: Indeed. (he is about to swing away, but addresses to Spider-Woman one more time) And by the way, thanks. : Spider-Woman: No, Peter. Thank you. : Spider-Man: Really? For what? : Spider-Woman: (the nanotech opens her mask's eye lances, revealing her true eyes, as she speaks with a different, but familiar voice) For teaching me the importance of keeping up appearances. : Spider-Man: Well... (chuckles nervously) anytime. (Spider-Woman chuckles and winks as she swings away) ---- Voice Cast * Josh Keaton as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Lacey Chabert as Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman * Alan Tudyk as Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic * Mick Wingert as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Catherine Taber as Susan Storm / Invisible Woman, Spider-Woman's disguise voice * Alanna Ubach as Liz Allan * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant, Sally Avril * Phil LaMarr as Robbie Robertson * * * Corey Burton as Dr. Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus * Daran Norris as J. Jonah Jameson Category:Episodes Category:Iago PUC's Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 Category:Season Premiere